I'm Special
by Cherry Jean
Summary: Why do you think you're special?" Ranma asked. "Because I'm different like everyone is, dufus. I don't do what people are doing at that time. I love to be just me." Akane chuckled.


It was the first day of kindergarten and every children was playing outside at the playground such as the see-saw, merry-go-round, swingset, slide, jungle gym, chin-up bars, sandbox, spring rider, monkey bars, overhead ladder, trapeze rings, playhouses, and mazes, many of which help children develop physical coordination, strength, and flexibility, as well as providing recreation and enjoyment.

A little boy with a ponytail was playing with his best friend, Ryoga. Ryoga was a little boy who was in same height as the other was wearing a yellow bandanna with black spots. They were playing a game of basketball, even though they only threw the ball at each other.

"Ranma, can't we play something else?" Ryoga whined, throwing the ball to Ranma. Ranma caught it and shrugged.

"I don't know what should we do. Mrs. Kayumi says no fighting...." Ranma sighed stubbornly and sat Indian-style, his left hand under his chin and the other on the ball, pouting. Ryoga rolled his eyes and went to play with the other boys(but got lost a bit).

Ranma scanned around the playground and saw other girls and boys playing, except one. He blinked twice, it was a short-raven-haired girl, sitting alone on a small bench specialised for children. Ranma stared at the ball and stood up, leaving the ball aside. He walked towards the girl who was playing with her shirt. She was wearing black pants and a red shirt.

"Hi," Ranma simply said and sat next to her. Akane smiled and replied, "Hi."

"My name Ranma. What about you?" He knew everyone wore a name-tag but it's the only thing he could ask.

"Akane, durh. Can't you see the name-tag?" She giggled. Ranma blushed. "I know, I have nothing to say that's all."

"Okay then." Akane stared at her shirt again. They weren't talking anymore. Ranma just stared around the playground seeing his friends playing a game of tag. Then, he realized something.

"Why aren't you playing?" Ranma finally got to have a conversation with the quiet girl.

"Because I don't want to, Wanma." She replied, she seemed to have a problem with her "R"s.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like to play." She give an annoyed face. Ranma still wants to assure her about playing.

"But playing is fun! Everybody likes to play!"

"I'm just different. I'm special." Akane smiled, showing her teeth which has a gap. Ranma bit his lip.

"Okay, then." He said and went to play tag with his friends.

---

After that, it was lunch. Everyone was eating what they got in their bento, made by their mom. Ranma was searching for an empty seat and saw one. It was next to the same girl he met. She was eating a carrot. Ranma scrunched his nose.

_A carrot?_

He inhaled and walked to the seat and sat on it.

He opened his bento and it was like any other meal. The teacher gave each of them milk and cookies. Ranma said thanks.

"Here, have it." Akane said and gave the cookies to Ranma. She kept the milk though.

"Why aren't you eating your bento?"

"Because I ate befowe going to school." Akane munched her half carrot.

"What about the cookies?"

"I hate cookies."

"Nobody hate cookies!" Ranma was shocked. He gasped and everyone was giggling seeing his girly gasp.

"I know, but I'm special." Akane shrugged and ate her last bite. She went to the teacher.

"Miss Kayumi, can I go an have a nap now?" Akane tugged her skirt, looking at her. She was high so Akane has to jerk her head up. Kayumi softly smiled and nodded, pulling Akane hands to the nap room.

Ranma stared behind him, feeling the girl is very odd. "Hey, did you played the see-saw yet? It's fun!" Ukyo sat at Akane's chair, opening her bento which consist three okonomiyaki.

"Can have one?!" Ranma drooled.

--

Ranma rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully after hearing a wonderful story from Miss Kayumi. He sat Indian-style and stretched his arms with a big yawn.

Then, he saw Akane. She was reading a book. He frowned. _Why would any kid read a book during nap time?_

He sat next to her. "Why are you reading?"

"Because I love to read."

"But it's nap time."

"I'm not sleepy." Akane just replied while reading the book.

"Miss Kayumi will be mad if you don't." Ranma pointed out. Akane looked at him. "I already took a nap after lunch. Remember?"

Ranma remembered. "I rather be special." Akane answered.

--

It was time to go home and kids we're running towards their parents, mom or dad, telling them what happened today, the rain was scaring kids away. Ranma had a small bag around his shoulders, waiting for his mom to pick him up. He was standing under the roof, next to the girl that says she was special.

"Why do you think you're special?" Ranma asked. His last question of the day. He felt like he was always asking her about it.

"Because I'm different like everyone is, dufus. I don't do what people are doing at that time. I love to be just me." Akane chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because mom told me every night, I'm special." Akane looked down with a thoughtful smile. He noticed she wears something different than the girls. No need to ask again. Suddenly, two women were walking towards them. It was his mom, he presumed the other pretty women was Akane's.

"Bye, Wanma." Akane waved and held his mom's hand, walking towards the exit. He heard Akane saying his name to his mom.

"Is she your friend, Ranma?" Nodoka said, squatting down.

"I guess so. I don't know. but one thing I know, she's special." Ranma said thoughtfully. Nodoka smiled and open the umbrella again.

---

It was the second-day of kindergarten and everything went great. Not many cried when they were here. Maybe it's because they were friendly. Last night, Ranma was thinking about what Akane said, while his mom was tucking him in, and it all made sense.

He saw Akane talking to another girl, who was slightly taller and older. They were sitting on a bench. She was a brunette, having two ponytails tied with a red ribbon. She was wearing shorts and a red top.

"Hi, Wanma. This is my sister, Nabiki. Nabiki, Wanma." Akane smiled. Ranma and Nabiki waved at each other.

"Wanma? What a weird name." Nabiki chuckled. "It's Ranma, actually." He flushed.

Nabiki nodded. "Nabiki, can you help me for a while?"

"Sure, Miss Kayumi!" Nabiki said and leave them. Ranma sat next to her and held Akane's hands. He kissed her cheek.

"Wanma, what are you doing?" Akane was surprised.

"I'm holding your hand, durh."

"Why? Most boys think were icky and have cooties." Akane innocently looked away, feeling hurt.

"But I'm not like them. I'm special." Ranma smiled.

"I'm special too!" Akane excitedly said.

"And you _are_ special. Always forever."

**TBC**

Awe! x3

Ain't it so cute!:D

Anyways, I am a little confused but

Can you review? :D Please....:P

I think some errors were there. Since I carelessly made it. And some misspells are based on Akane's lack of saying R.:P

And let's say Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo and Ranma were in the same kidergarten and Ranma didn't go away for training yet.

Just think, it's a typical children life.

It's my story


End file.
